Driven to Insanity
by I'mNotShortI'mFunsize
Summary: Something sinister has consumed one of our beloved titans and it may be too late to save her. I may decide to add later chapters, but for now it's a one-shot.


I definitely don't own Teen Titans because if I did then it wouldn't be canceled. Although this is my work so if you would like to use anything from it please ask me. Okay thanks I'll let you get on with the story!

Darkness had finally befallen her. She had tried to keep it away, to keep it from taking control. In the end she wasn't strong enough to force it away. The darkness grabbed her and yanked her into its icy depths, reaching into her mind and soul. Then it corrupted her. Her mind became weak, her soul had become tainted. A never ending silence pierced her. The presence of darkness had, in a last effort, completely and utterly destroyed her.

The world had spiraled out of her grip, time meant nothing. Days turned into weeks, which later became months. She had been left behind as time went by, crawling and writhing in the darkness that had consumed her. All that she once cared for had been forgotten; nothing of her past remained in even her subconscious. Everything had been cleared away by the darkness.

She was tormented by it, always seeing the escape clearly yet never being able to reach it. The silence bore down upon her eating away at her sanity trying to break the last bit of hope that she had. At one point in her life silence had been all that she asked for, it had been her sanctuary. Now? Now it was her ultimate downfall. It was the thing that kept her awake at night. It screamed in her ears and screeched at her words of despair, all without making a sound. The silence pressed against her ominously, as the darkness stared at her through eyes filled with malice. Yes, it seems the two worked with each other, trying to knock away the chains that locked her sanity in place.

She tried desperately to fight it, keep it at bay by enjoying more in life. It seemed to be working, as she remembered bits and pieces of her life: recent and long past. But eventually those too went away, leaving her with nothing, not even her own name. She stayed locked away afraid of what the world outside her room might do to her. She always heard voices and knocks on the other side of that bleak gray door, asking her if she was 'okay'. Then sooner or later the voices would leave her to be savagely attacked by the silence once more.

Later, she began to crave those short periods of time where the darkness would be kept away by those voices. They became the only thing that she began to know and hope for. At times she thought that she might recognize one of them, however she never had the chance to find out because it would vanish too quickly and she would forget what it sounded like, only that it was there. She would try to seek out the voices, only to shrink away and retreat back into the despairing silence of that wretched room. The darkness itself, to her, seemed to despise those brief moments it was cast aside. For once the voice was gone it would always reappear stronger and blacker than it was before, and the silence would pummel her mercilessly until those wonderful voices came back.

Eventually the voices came fewer and fewer, until they completely vanish. It seemed as if they no longer cared whether she was well, it was as if she no longer meant anything to those wonderful bodiless voices **(A/N: to her they were bodiless)** that had shielded her from that awful blackness. She began to despise the voices that had helped her, for they no longer sought to know how she was. She thought that it was their fault the silence was able to claim her, that it was their fault the darkness was able to control her.

She was left all alone with that ghastly darkness, seeping into her, changing her. Her eyes that once held so much beauty, were full of nothingness, the spark of life that they once contained was gone leaving her empty. Her heart which was at one point, to those who had known her well, so warm and welcoming, locked away and replaced with ice. And finally her spirit which was once so strong, independent, and unbreakable, was utterly crushed. Her exterior that was once so inexplicably beautiful was now a horrid sight to look upon. Her skin was sickly and hung off her bones, her face had become sunken in with deep circles under her eyes her lips were cracked and almost always were bleeding. The once stunning hair that she had been proud to call hers had become greasy, and clung to her face.

I would like to take a moment of your time to speak of the fate that has befallen this poor girl, and apply it to cases in the real world. It is discouraging how one can find oneself so full of life in one moment, and in the cold clammy hands of depression in the next. In this case however, we do not see the effects of just depression, but of the loss of one's innocence. No, I am not talking of the innocence that we all have when we are children, before we learn of the horrors and atrocities of the real world. Nor am I talking of the loss of one's virginity. The innocence I speak of is a spiritual innocence, one that should not and cannot be taken away. Unfortunately that is exactly what has happened to this poor soul. Let's look back into this tale of sorrow and despair now.

It was not long after the voices had disappeared that and the darkness had taken control that she actually began to lose actually conscious thought. When the darkness had come before she was afraid to break the everlasting silence even with her own voice. Afraid that if she tried to keep it away by voicing her thoughts then it would tear her apart and shred her into thousands of pieces. Now she no longer cared of what it could do to her. If one of the voices where to come back now they would have heard her talking to herself and shuffling about the room in short inconsistent strides that held no pattern. Yet no such thing happened and her sanity was slowly trickling away, lost to the world, never to be retrieved. About a week after the voices had gone she had no ounce of sanity left.

And so without a care in the world or any thoughts to caution her she left the sanctity of her room and ventured about the building that it presided in. This does not mean that she was happy and carefree, because she was almost the exact opposite. Her figure was slouched and she trembled from head to toe surrounded in the darkness. She knew nothing but that blackness and even though she loathed it, it was her constant companion in her exploration of this unknown world. She would stumble fearfully throughout the halls of the immense building, muttering indefinable words to herself. If she saw something move she would screech and hide away in a dark corner. She soon learned that there were other occupants in the building because every time she would cry out someone would come running her way. And each time they came she would always remain unseen, for these were unknown beings in _her_ domain. From her hidden corner she would study these strange creatures muttering under her breath so quietly that none would be able to hear her. She eventually decided that they wouldn't harm her and so she presented herself to them.

At first they were very shocked to see her out of that room so no one had noticed the fate that had her in its grasp and her they were just thrilled to see her. But, in time the blackness that tormented her had made its presence known so that even the most dimwitted person could have recognized it. Refusing to believe it was true, they all ignored it. Unfortunately that could not last long, for the darkness would not let its existence be ignored. She became progressively worse and she yelled and screamed for them to leave her alone, forgetting that solitude had actually been her down fall. They had to resort to therapists and medication, though it was in vain. Her sanity was too far gone and she was becoming a threat. With nowhere else to turn they put her in an asylum.

She would never have seen this as her future. Others would have scoffed and laughed at you if you had told them that this would be her fate. Her friends would have glared and jeered if you even suggested that their once great friend would someday be locked up in an asylum. For it was impossible that she, the most selfless, and powerful person in Titan's Tower would go insane. The dark sorceress would have sworn up and down that she would die before she went insane. She was right in both cases, for her life is just a cruel joke, created to torment others and herself. Just as she had died inside when her spirit was shattered, she went insane and became a threat. Raven, of the Teen Titans hand gone completely insane.

Thanks for reading this was really fun to write I might make this more than a one shot but I'm not sure so please review and tell me your thought on my work flames, criticism and just comments are openly welcome. This was my first published fanfiction so I'd be very grateful for your help and support. Oh and just to let you know this was really depressing for my standards so don't hate me because it's depressing.


End file.
